


Happy Halloween!

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (It's their costumes), Actual Mates, Alpha!Dean, Angel!Jo, Attraction, Costume Party!, It's Halloween!, M/M, Omega!Castiel, Scenting, a/b/o dynamics, cat!Cas, demon!Meg, dog!Dean, meg and cas are bffs, snarkiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: It is Halloween, obviously. I didn't get to dress up, I did the make up for a cat and then proceeded to lay on the couch and binge watch Desperate Housewives.





	Happy Halloween!

"Meg, I don't want to go to some stupid party. It's just for knothead Alphas' to knot Omega's and fuck them without even knowing who they are because of the costumes", Castiel said with his lip turned up. Meg shook her head and fluffed up her curls while she lounged on his bed.

  
"Do you think I'm some knothead?" She asked, her big brown eyes widened innocently; Castiel knew better. He'd known Meg since he was four and she had always stuck up for him in some weird way. Castiel rolled his eyes and then threw a pillow at her from the head of his bed.

  
"No, stupid. But you're also not like those Alpha's. Didn't you have your sights set on that little blonde?" He asked casually as he returned to his book. Meg threw him a glare.

  
"You're stupid...But she doesn't seem interested and she's always hanging around that stupid Alpha, Dean", she growled. Castiel lifted his eyes from his book to peer over the top at her.

  
"Meg, do you want to use me as a distraction? I talk to whatever his name is, and you can talk to her", he suggested. Megs' eyebrows raised in surprise. She would have never asked her friend to do that for her.

  
"Aw, Clarence, you'd do that for me?" She cooed. Castiel scowled but he nodded after sending her a glare.

  
"Sure. But I'm not dre"-"Oh come, you can dress up as something sexy and show off that cute little Omega ass", she stated. Castiel's cheeks flushed before he stood and walked over to his closet.

  
"But I don't have any sexy costumes", he said as he rifled through all his clothes. Meg stood then, smirking as she placed a hand on her hip.

  
"I know _exactly_ where to go to get you a costume. Do you trust me?" She asked, fiddling with a curl of her hair. Castiel glanced at her and then shrugged.

  
"I suppose but not anymore than I do on a normal day", he teased throwing a smile at her. Her posture relaxed and she gave Cas an actual smile.

  
"Good. Come with me", she said taking his hand before she realised he was still in his pajamas. She wrinkled her nose and shoved him back into his room.

  
"Get dressed, I'll wait outside with the car", she said before hurrying out of his room and heading down to the car.

  
\--------------------

  
"I am not wearing _that_ ", Cas stated as Meg held up a 'sexy bee' costume. Castiel wrinkled his nose before he smelled something delicious. Castiel found himself following the smell of fresh pine needles, leather and something earthy. He caught a whiff of the scent once more but it wasn't as fresh; he heard the bell ding and he hurried over, glimpsing a leather jacket and a taller male with shaggy hair. He blinked and nearly jumped a foot in the air when Meg grabbed his arm.

  
"Clarence! I found the perfect costume for you!" She said,glancing out the door when she noticed her friend seemed fixated on it. Castiel seemed to reenter his body and he turned to his friend.

  
"Hm? What is it?" He questioned, looking at the costume in her hand. She took his hand and lead him back towards the sexy and she held up her costume.

  
"I want to go as a sexy cat, but I think you could pull it off better. And...I could pull off this demon costume much better", she said. Castiel looked at what the costume held-ears, tail, knee-high fish nets and the one piece.

  
"I can work with this...You still have that collar with the bow and bell, right?" He asked, looking up at his friend. She nodded and smiled.

  
"You'll look great", she said. Castiel smirked a bit, before running his hand through his hair.

  
"I suppose so", he hummed.

  
\-----------

  
Around seven-thirty, Meg and Castiel decided to get ready and Castiel, was having a hard time with the knee high fish nets.

  
"Meg! Can you help me? They keep...Never mind!" Castiel said as he got them over his knees a bit. He looked at his butt in the mirror and couldn't help but appreciate himself. He walked out of his bedroom and into Meg's, going to her vanity. He found the eyeliner and drew on his nose, lining his top lip in black and coloring it in, while doing red lipstick on his bottom lip. He did cat-eye style with his eyeliner and checked himself out in the mirror.

  
"Well, well, well, Clarence, you look sexy...", Megs' voice drawled. Castiel looked over his shoulder at her as he straightened.

  
"You do too...Come on, let's go get your girl", he said. Meg's cheeks flushed and she smiled as she looped her arm around his.

  
\---------------------

  
As they entered the party, Meg was relieved to see that it wasn't the huge, loud thing she had come to expect. She relaxed but then she was tense as she saw Jo, in an _Angel_ costume no less. She looked beautiful; her blonde hair was in loose curls, the little white dress had fluff around the sleeves and edges, a halo was held up by a band. Meg's smile almost vanished when she saw Dean walk over to her. He was dressed up as a dog and he was holding a red plastic cup. She was about to say something when Castiel strode passed her and straight over to the angel and dog. She watched as Cas stuck his hand out.

  
"Hi, I'm Castiel, though everyone calls me Cas. So, blonde Omega, my friend has a bit of a crush on you and I'd really love to snag this handsome Alpha from you, but please don't let her stand over there by herself", he said confidently. The Alpha, Dean, Castiel thinks his name is, looked over the Cat, Castiel the cat. Dean's scent clearly showed he was interested in Castiel and Castiel seemed to be quite smitten. As he inhaled, Castiel was assaulted with the smell of fresh pine and leather-like at the costume store. Castiel's eyes widened at the same moment Dean's did. Dean could smell rain, peppermint and lemon-it was coming from the sexy cat. Dean only looked up when a girl dressed up as a demon came over.

  
"Hi..I'm Meg", she said almost shyly. Jo looked from where she had been chatting with a redhead and her eyes lit up.

  
"Meg! That's right! You're in my psych class right?" She asked, turning her full attention onto the Alpha female. Jo smiled blindingly at her and Meg almost swallowed her tongue as she nodded.

  
"You wanna talk somewhere more privately while they do the eye-sex thing?" Jo offered, tilting her head with a gentle smile and her head tilted. Meg nodded with a bright smile before she kissed Cas on the cheek and linked arms with the cute blonde. They walked off to a different part of the house.

  
"Cas, you said your name was right?" Dean asked, his painted face looked adorable while he also looked concerned when Meg walked off. Castiel nodded and then tilted his head.

  
"Yes, but why do you keep looking at my friend Meg? Does she interest you?" He wondered, feeling hurt though he had no idea why.

  
"No, but it is odd that you'd let your mate walk off with someone who wants to sleep with her?" He replied with a cocked head. Castiel snorted, letting out a loud laugh. He covered his mouth as the Alpha stared at him.

  
"I'm so sorry, but Meg is not my mate! She's my best friend and roommate, but we are nothing more than that", he explained. Dean ran a hand through his hair and then scratched the back of his neck shyly.

  
"So...I uh..I've got a confession to make", Dean started. Castiel tilted his head, squinting his eyes up at the Alpha.

  
"Okay?" He wondered, not knowing where this was going.

  
"I smelled you earlier...at a costume store and you smelled really good. But then I saw that female Alpha with you and you guys smelled like each other so I left...rather quickly", Dean admitted. Castiel's eyes widened and he shook his head again.

  
"No, you have nothing to worry about with Meg, but I smelled you too. I only caught a glimpse of some tall guy with long hair I didn't even see you", Castiel explained. Clarity dawned on Dean and Dean chuckled.

  
"That was my younger brother, Sam. I was already down the block because I had just assumed that you were with Meg...I'm sorry, I should have come and talked to you", he said quietly. Castiel looked at the Alpha and he couldn't help but smile.

  
"Do you wanna get outta here?" Cas wondered, cocking his head and jutting out his hip slightly. Dean perked up in interest.

  
"Sure! I mean...uhh we can", he said not trying to sound too eager. Castiel smiled and walked passed Dean, being sure to keep eye contact with him the entire time. Dean's eyes tracked each of his moments'. He knew Dean was going to be his by the end of the night and vice versa. Castiel felt Dean's hesitant touch on his hip and he welcomed it, smiling at the Alpha.

  
\-----------

  
The moment Dean closed the door to his apartment, he was pressed up against the door by a sexy Omega dressed as a cat while he's dressed as a dog. It made something primal stir inside of Dean. Castiel pressed a soft, quick kiss to his lip before he pulled back.

  
"Chase me", he said softly. There was a grin on Castiel's lip as he took off to find the bedroom. Dean growled and then followed after the scent of the Omega; it soothed him but also taunted his Alpha. Dean gave chase and caught Castiel around the middle, picking him up and carrying him into the bedroom.

  
"Hello, blue eyes...You're so beautiful", he whispered against the Omega's neck. Castiel arched up to him before he turned onto his stomach. Dean wrinkled his nose until Cas spoke.

  
"I'm not..presenting to you, but could you unzip me? I don't want to get my costume dirty", he said. Dean felt around his back for the zipper and unzipped the costume before he started pulling it off. Castiel turned around again to help Dean take it off. Castiel moved until he was at the top of the bed, curling his finger at Dean to come closer.

  
\------------

  
The next morning, Cas found himself wrapped up in the strong arms of Dean. He turned around his arms and looked at the Alpha. He had freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks, and green eyes that were-uh-oh, busted­, Castiel thought as he saw Dean waking up. Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead, growling affectionately.

  
"So...be my boyfriend?" Dean wondered, the paint from his face was smeared and some of it was along Castiel's neck. Castiel hummed and pretended to think about it. Dean mock punched his shoulder.

 

"Cas!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening. Castiel laughed at his expression and cupped his face before giving him a kiss.

  
"Sure...On one condition", Castiel said. Dean nodded, his eyes bright and wide. Castiel smiled and patted Dean on the cheek.

  
"You have to be faithful to me and only me while we're together", Cas said slowly. Dean looked into his eyes and nodded but then he frowned slightly.

  
"What? Cas, have you heard a rumour of me being a cheater?" Dean wondered, feeling a low growl in his throat. Cas shook his head, a soft chuckle.

  
"No. My ex...He was an Alpha too, and when I wouldn't give it up, he cheated on me every time he knew I'd be in class. I just...", he trailed off with a shoulder shrug. Dean blinked for a moment.

  
"Cas, were you a virgin?" Dean asked. Castiel laughed softer, placing his hand on Dean's chest.

  
"No...But the first boy I dated cheated on me too...So I promised myself that next time I wouldn't sleep with him. And then I didn't and he still cheated. I know I'm the problem, but please promise me"-Castiel was cut off when Dean pressed a soft, simple kiss to his lips. Dean reached out to cup Cas' cheek in his hand.

  
"I'm not a cheater, Cas. It's not in my nature, but I promise. We will talk and communicate, I won't be unfaithful", Dean said. Castiel's eyes searched in Dean's, wanting to believe everything. He nodded slowly before he relaxed once more.

  
"Okay, now enough of this because you're close to tears, you wanna get something to eat or make something here?" Dean asked gently. Cas nodded before he sat up, looking around. They were at Dean's place, Meg would have taken Jo back to their place last night and Castiel stretched.

  
"Can we eat here? I don't feel like going outside today", he said. Dean nodded as he pushed the blankets aside and stretched his body out before he stood and grabbed his robe. He tied it around his body.

  
"Omelots?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded with a smile as he stood and then rummaged around in Dean's drawers for a shirt.

  
\----------

  
They spent the rest of the day lounging around and for dinner, Dean ordered take out. Dean and Castiel started dozing off, smiling as they both wore matching mating marks on their necks.


End file.
